The forgotten children
by sujulove
Summary: my try on wrong bwl with a GW twist. Read and tell me what you think.
1. Prolog

AN: This is my first try on a GW and Harry Potter crossover. I also want to say that I'm sorry for any wrong spelling, english isn't my first language.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own GW or HP.

* * *

Lily was playing with her sons, Harry, Duo and Nate, when her husband ran into the livingroom.

"Lily, take the boys and run. He's here." Lily flew up and picked up her boys then ran up the stairs. She could hear James fighting and then hit the floor. She ran into the nursery and put the boys in the crib. She smiled at them.

"I love you. You're my boys and you will always be." The door flew opened and she turned around to see Voldermort standing there.

"Did you really think you could hide from me." Lily got tears in her eyes.

"Please not my boys. Take me instead." She begged. He laughed and stupifyed her. He walked over to the crib and looked at the children. What shocked him was the power coming from two of the boys. One of them had jet black hair and the greenest eyes he ever seen. The other had dark brown hair and voilet eyes. Both of them were starring at him without any fear more like curiousity. The third child had hazel eyes like his dad and red hair like his mother. He was hiding behind his brothers.

"Like any of you could destroy me." He rested his wand and saw the curiousity fade from the two powerful childern and anger apear. He cuckled. "Avada kedavra." He watched the green light go for the children with a smirk. The smirk disapeared when he noticed the two put up their small hands and conjoured a sheild to protact their scared brother. The curse reboundsed and ripped Voldermort's soul out of the body. The last thing he saw as the lightenbolt scars apear on the children's forehead before he dissapeard. The roof started to fall in the magical backlash. A roof piece carved a S looking scar on the red haired child's check. Outside people started to apear out of thin air and they ran inside. They found James stunned by the door. Sirius, a black haired man, ran to his best friend's side.

"Rennervate." James groaned and opened his eyes.

"Paddy?" Sirius smiled and nodded. "Lily? The boys?" That got everyone thinking and they started to run up the stairs after James. They got to the nursery to see Lily on the floor and Nate crying in the crib while Harry and Duo looked to be asleep. James went to wake his wife who flew up and started asking about the boys. Dumbledore walked over and looked over the boys. He picked up Nate and turned to the others.

"Let me present Nate Potter, The-Boy-who-lived." Everyone shared only Remus was concurned about his other cubs. He walked over to the crib. He saw that Duo and Harry started to wake up. They blinked and looked up at him. He smiled.

"Don't worry Cubs, Uncle Mooney will always love you." They smiled at him.

Three years later.

Harry and Duo was reading in the libary while the others were with Nate. Harry who had a photographic memory was on forth year spells while Duo who had alittle trouble was on third year. But the only one who knew about this was Uncle Mooney and Uncle Paddy. Their parents only saw Nate. They looked up when the door opened. They smiled at their Uncles.

"Uncle Mooney, Uncle Paddy." They cried and ran and hugged them. Remus and Sirius shared looks. They kneeld down infront of them.

"Pups we are here to warn you." Sirius said. Duo frowned.

"Warn us about what?" Harry tilted his head in a cute way.

"They are planing to get rid of us, don't they?" Duo gasped and tears formed in his eyes. Remus sighed.

"So we heard but we can't do anything about it. I, as you know, am a werewolf so noone will let me have you. And Sirius here is an Auror so no jury will let him have two little boys when he beraly is home." Harry took Duo in his arms and they cried. Sirius and Mooney looked at each other. "But we have a plan so you have what you need." Harry looked up. Sirius took out necklases. They had a wolf and a dog on both of them.

"They are charmed trunks. You give the password and they restore themselves. In the dogs we have put money so you can get food. We know they will leave you in the muggle world so Sirius has exchanged golleons to muggle money we didn't know where they would take you so there are money for different countrys. In the wolf is things to remember us by and clothes. The clothes are mostly black as you will probobly live on the streets. They are also charmed to grow as you do so you don't have to worry about that. We also put in things so you can defend yourselfs. Like knifes. The goblins like you and they heard about what we were doing so they put in a libbary about magic so if you ever return you know how defend yourselfs in this world too." Remus smiled.

"We put in some of your favorite toys. Like Duo's play snitch and Harry's stuffed wolf. Both your blankets form your granmother are there and the keys to all the vaults you guys own are in the dog trunk. They are also charmed so only you two can use them. So no one elso but you can take them of and you have to be willing. We also put in two way notebooks in there or should I say four way. If you ever get seperated you can write in there. You only write down your nickname and the nickname of the person you want to talk to. Like Memo to mach or Mach to Patfoot or Mooney and the guy's notebook will glow but only you who own it will see. That way we know you are okay." Harry took the necklases and put the one with Memo ,because of photographic memory, around his neck and the one with mach, Duo loves cars, around Duo's neck. They hugged their uncles.

"I love you Mooney. I love you Paddy." Harry said and Duo echo'd his words.

"We love you too cubs." Remus said and Sirius nodded.

Later that night James took the sleeping Duo and Harry to the spaceport and put them on a shuttle to space. If he had checked he would see that it was going to L2.


	2. Chap 1

Harry and Duo looked at each other. They had changed a lot since that night. Harry was 5'6, his black long hair was always in a braid, his elemerd eyes spoke of horror and knowledge. He had a tatto on the back of an a pair of black wings. Under it was the names of does of their gang who died in the plauge. Solo on top of everyone. He had cross earing in his right ear. He was thin but healthy. He love to fight with knifes. After the Maxwell massaqure he and his brother took the Maxwell last name and became the Maxwell demons. Duo who also had his long hair in a braid, was 5'4, he, unlike his brother, always had a smile on his face. His eyes showed laughter and mischief. He, along with the necklase from his uncles, had sister Helen's cross hanging around his neck. The brothers lived with Quatre, Harry's lover, with the other gundam pilots. They also were Preventors. Right now though they were on their way to Lady Une's office to know about their knew mission. Quatre smiled at Sarah, Lady Une's secretary.

"You can go right in Agents." They walked in and saw Lady Une with an old man with white long hair and beared. Duo stepped behind Harry on instict. They both remembered this man. Harry more than Duo though, but they both knew he was bad news. Harry turned to Duo and nodded. Duo sat extra close to Trowa, his boyfriend, to feel safe. Harry sat next to Qautre but also so he could see the old man's every move. The other ex-gundam pilots noticed this but didn't say anything. Lady Une had her serious face on. They knew it meant no joking around.

"Agents, you have all been called to a special mission. You're the only ones who can do this. This is Albus Dumbledore and he will tell you the details." Dumbledore nodded and turned to the Agents.

"I want you to protact Nate Potter. You see Nate Potter is an important boy to the magical world." He paused to see their reactions. He was shocked to find none in 02, 05 and 06. He however got dout, disbelievef and shock form the other three.

"Magic, there no such thing as magic." 01 said and 05 sighed.

"Yes there is Heero. My cousin Cho Chang goes to his school." He said and everyone looked at him in shock. "But that doesn't explain how 02 and 06 isn't shock." Duo shook his head.

"Solo was a wizard but a late blommer so when his magic started to show his parents had already kicked him out. And their people overlook street rats like everyone else." He said sadly. Harry just nodded, never taking his eyes of Dumbledore.

"So you wants us to protact this Potter kid." He said finally. "Why?" Dumbledore sighed.

"There is a war going on in the magical world and Nate is the only one who can kill the Dark Lord but he isn't strong enough jet." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't the adults take care of it?" Dumbledore looked at him.

"Because there is a prophecy saying that he has the power to vanqish the Dark Lord." The ex-pilots looked at each other. Both Duo and Harry shrugged, they didn't care. And Quatre told them that Dumbledore was really worried about this boy in arabic. Heero nodded and turned to Dumbledore.

"Mission accapted." Dumbledore smiled and handed them files about the case then dissapeard in thin air. Duo and Harry opened the files while the others looked at the spot Dumbledore had stood.

"Duo and Harry, you can look over the file later." The brothers looked up and looked at their boss. "I have another reason for you guys to be on this job." Duo and Harry exchanged looks. They this day would come. "I got a hit in the FRA. You both have a triplit and a little sister and brother. They're twins. They live with your parents." The other pilots looked at her in shock. "Actually your family are the Potters." They both looked unintressted. "And by your looks I take you already knew that." Quatre looked at his boyfriend.

"Harry?" Harry looked at Quatre and sighed.

"We were dissapointments. Actually our dear old daddy is the reason we lived on the streets most of our lifes." The others looked at them in shock. Harry looked up and Lady Une. "We weren't as important as Nate. Nate became the-boy-who-lived and we didn't matter anymore. The only ones who did care was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. I can bet that Nate will look like he can have anything he wants while the others look like they barley have money enough to eat." Lady Une looked at the pictures and sure enough the little girl and boy were wearing second hand clothes. Duo looked at Lady Une.

"What are their names and who old?" Lady Une smiled sadly.

"The boy's name is Henry and the little girl name is Cara. They both are five. I guess they weren't planed." Duo nodded.

"Have you told them about us?" Lady Une sighed and nodded.

"I had too. They acted like we found something they have been looking for for years." The brothers shrugged. Quatre sat down in Harry's lap.

"You will always be family to us. Both of you." The other pilots nodded.

"You leave in 10 hours." They pilots took their files and went to pack.


	3. Chap 2

They got back to Quatre's house and went to their rooms to pack.

With Harry and Quatre.

Quatre looked at his boyfriend of two years with sadness.

'Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me?' He thought to himself. He shook his head and started to pack. Harry sighed he had felt Quatre's eyes on him. He straightend up and walked over to Quatre and hugged him from behind.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared that what happened to Duo wouldn't happened to me." Quatre was confused.

"What?" Harry sighed.

"When we were still in training Duo met this guy, they started dating and Duo trusted him more than anything so he told him about everything. The guy looked at him like he was a freak and told him that he didn't want to be with someone whose parents didn't even want him. I was scared that if you knew you would turn on me." Quatre's eyes went wide and turned to him and hugged him.

"I would never do that. I love you and I always will." Harry smiled and kissed him.

"You remember that white rose you found on your bed in the first week after the war?" Quatre frowned.

"The one with the note saying that you had feelings form me and if I wanted to be with you to meet you by the chery blossom three in the graden?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"It's a tradition for purebloods to give the one you want to court a white rose." Quatre looked up at him.

"Why a white one?"

"Because it means my intantions are pure. A red one would mean I wanted a sexual relestionship and yellow one would mean you just wanted friendship." Quatre looked up at Harry with a smile.

"Want to shock you parents by me having a white rose on my shirt?" Harry smiled and kissed him.

"If you want little one." Quatre smiled and took his hand and ran to the back garden to get a freash white rose. They meet Trowa and Duo out there. Duo frowned when Harry took a white rose from the garden and gave it to Quatre.

"Isn't it alittle late for that one?" Quatre gave smiled.

"Actually Harry gave me a white rose when we started dating. We just wanted to shock your parents." Duo smiled and looked at Trowa.

"So I guess you talked to my brother before you asked me out. Can that be why you had I white rose?" Trowa blushed alittle.

"He said that where you came from it meant that your intantions were pure." Duo smiled and went to pick another white rose.

"Let's show them that we're happy without them." Quatre nodded and they went pack the rest of their things. Harry walked over to Trowa.

"You do know that the Potter will ask questions about this right?" Trowa nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't care. I just want him to be happy." Harry smiled and went inside.

10 hours later they were walking into the Order of the Phoenix headquerters also known as Grimlaud Place 12, Sirius Black's house. They were lead into the kitchen by Auror Tonks and Moody. When they walked in they saw a family of red heads at the table along with Remus, Sirius, the Potters, Dumbledore, Snape, MaCgonagall, a blond guy who looked like a Malfoy and a girl with bushy hair.

"The Preventors are here, Albus." Albus stood up but before he could say anything Sirius asked alittle shocked.

"Is that a white rose I see on your shirt Duo? And one on the blond one?" Everyone looked at the roses. Harry nodded.

"Sirius, I want you to meet Quatre Rebabra Winner, my boyfriend." Harry said and Sirius was up and walked over.

"Welcome to the family Quatre." He said and Looked at Duo who blushed.

"This is Trowa Barton, my boyfriend. He went for alittle mix between wizard and muggle tradition. He asked Harry is he could court me. In the muggle world in commen to ask the father or in this case older brother for the hand of the sonor daughter." Sirius beamed.

"Welcome to the famliy Trowa." Everyone was shocked but also confused. Who were these people? Albus smiled.

"Everyone I want to meet the people who will protact Nate. Agent Trowa Barton, Agent Heero Yuy, Agent Chang Wufei, Agent Quatre Winner, Agent Duo Mawell and Agent Harry Maxwell also known as Duo and Harry Potter Nate's tripplets." Everyone looked at them in even more shock. A quite voice broke the silence.

"Are you my big brothers?" Harry turned to the girl and smiled. He kneeld down.

"Yes I am. Let me guess, you would be Cara?" She nodded shyly. She took alittle boy's hand.

"This is Henry, his my brother too. Does that mean that you're his big brother too?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes I am. You see the guy with the long braid like mine?" She nodded. "He's your big brother too." Duo smiled and kneeld down.

"Hi, Cara. Do you want a present?" Cara's eyes went wide.

"I never had one before." Harry and Duo glared at James and Lily. Harry turned to Quatre.

"Can you go and show them what we bought them, little one?" Quatre smiled and nodded. He kneeld down.

"Cara, Henry?" They looked at him. "I'm a friend of your big brothers. If you come with me I'll give you your presents." They both squeled and followed him to where they left their bags. Harry and Duo straightened up glaring at James and Lily.

"You never even gave them a birthday gift?" Duo hissed going shinagami. Lily glared at them.

"You can't just wals in here and tell us how to raise thoes two." Harry growled.

"Didn't you hear what Moody said? We're preventors so we can arrst you on child neglet." He spat at them. The red headed lady stood up.

"I don't care who you're but you shouldn't lie about things like being a preventor. You aren't old enough. You look like you barley seen a hard day." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you to judge me like that?" Albus, trying to stop the arguements, introdused everyone.

"These are the Weasleys. Molly and Aurther, their childern from oldest to youngest, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." Before he could continue Molly blew up.

"Who am I to- Boy you shouldn't talk to your elders like that." Harry having had enough pulled of his shirt and showed them his tattoo.

"Can you tell me how many name there are on my back?" Ron who was really confused said.

"23." Put on his shirt again.

"23 friends of mine who were killed when I was 6 years old. After that me and Duo took over taking care of the others and we moved into Maxwell's Church and Orphanage. Two years later rebels hide out in the church and shot their way out. 200 chilren were killed that day. Me and Duo are the only suvivors. It was a massaquer, it was children at Cara and Henry's age. They didn't stand a chance. So I'm telling you, it's you who haven't had a hard day in your life." Mooly sat down in shock.

"So much death." Harry snorted.

"And guess who put us on that coloney in the first place." He said and shot a glare at James who looked pale as a ghost.


	4. Chap 3

Everyone looked at James who was trying to come up with a good reason.

"Y-you left your own kid **IN THE FUCKING COLONEYS!"** Molly yelled shocking everyone.

"Well, they were going to be in the way of Nate. We couldn't let them do that."

**"THAT'S IT? YOU THREW THEM AWAY BECAUSE OF SOME BRAT? I WILL TELL YOU JAMES DANIEL POTTER I HAVE 7 CHILDREN AND YOU DON'T SEE ME THROWING THEM AWAY EVEN IF WE HAVE MONEY PROBLEMS! OR BECAUSE ONE OF THEM IS GRINGROTTS FINEST CURSEBREAKER OR ANOTHER IS ONE OF THE BEST DRAGONTAMERS RUMAINA HAS EVER SEEN! DO YOU? NO I DON'T! THEY ARE MY CHILDREN AND I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH FOR WHO THEY ARE AND NOT FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!"**

"Damn, she has a pair of lungs." Wufei said.

"Hn." Heero said.

The Malfoy look alike looked at Harry.

"On your back, did it really say Solo?" It was Duo who answered.

"Yeah, why?" The blond smiled sadly.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, Solo was my older brother." Both Harry and Duo looked at him sadly.

"You are Dragon then?" Draco nodded. Duo took of his necklase an resized the Mooney trunk. He looked around it and you could tell when he found what he was looking for because he yelled 'Ah ha'. He pulled out a necklase with a white/green dragon with a black/green snake around it's neck. "Solo said that if we ever found you we were to return this to you." Draco took it and broke down hugging it to his cheast. Sirius went and hugged him.

"Draco?" He asked when Draco finally stopped crying.

"M-me and my brother made packt. We would get two nacklases exactly the same. We were to never to take them off. It was the last thing we did before my parents threw him out. He said that when he died he would make sure it came back to me. I was four when I last saw him. I-I still have mine." He took out his necklase and sure enough it was exactly the same as the first one. Sirius looked at the nacklase and saw that one the back of it there was encarved:

"Brothers first, family forever." Draco nodded.

"Yeah, that was Solo's idea, he used to say it all the time." Harry smiled at him.

"That explained the gravestone." Everyone looked at him.

"Gravestone?"

"Yeah, he said that he wanted two things writed on his gravestone when he died, so of course we made sure it did, but he wanted it to say; brothers first family forever and I'll always watch over you my Dragon, I love you my baby brother. So if you ever found his gravestone you would know that he would." Draco smiled sadly.

"Thank you for telling me." Cara and Henry came running in. Cara threw herself in Harry's arms while her brother threw himself in Duo's.

"Thank you, you two are the bestest big brothers ever." With her twin echoing her words to Duo then they ran out again. Trowa smiled.

"I take they liked the present."

"Well we gave them a stuffed animal each. A dog for Henry and a wolf for Cara. Then we gave them the intere Disney set, I mean it got to be at least 50 child movies in there, and portable Tv with dvd player which runs on magic so they can wherever, whenever they want." Harry said.

"Don't forget the never ending snack bar. Which is password incoded so only they can get to it. But luckly only when they watch movies as they are tied together to be heathy for kids." Duo added. Harry nodded and they turned to Albus.

"We're going to join our siblings in a little movie watching. You can come too Draco." Harry said. Draco purked up.

"Really?" Duo nodded.

"Yeah, you're little brother to Solo. That makes you family." Draco smiled and followed them to sitting room where Quatre was just putting in a DVD.

"What are we watching?" Duo asked and took Cara in his lap.

"Lion king." Henry answered and sat down next to Harry who had put an arm around him. Quatre smiled and sat down next too him and leand on his shoulder. The Weasley twins walked in and put Draco in between them and Draco made himself comfterable in their arms as they watched the movie. After it Cara looked up at Duo.

"Can we watch Lion king 2?" Duo smiled and nodded to Heero who put it on.


	5. Chap 4

Harry sat down by table in the kitchen, drinking his morning coffee. He was thinking about the best way to protact Nate and the other students. These were the students who barley defend themselfs without a wand and 45 % of the student body didn't know how to defend themselfs with one. And attack on the school would be the death of most of the students. All of them under 13.

"06, what's got you up at 06:30?" Harry looked up to see Wufei. He sighed.

"Just thinking about what would happened if there was an attack on the school. Most of the students don't know how to defend themselfs with a wand let alone without one." Wufei sighed and sat down by the table with his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I know. These wizards are waiting for disaster."

"What do you mean?" The two looked up to see Lily Potter standing in the doorway. She went to make herself a cup of tea. "Why would you say we're waiting for disaster?" She sat down next to Wufei. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because an attack on the school right now would kill at least half of the student body. This is you next generation of witches and wizards but they barley know how to do a simple stupefy." Wufei nodded.

"Out of 20 7th years, 5 will be able to make it to their dreams because they have done their own studies. The others go out to the real world to find out that what they learned in class isn't enough to save you from an attack on your family." Lily looked shocked.

"Why would they need to know who to fight when it's my Nate who is going to win the war for us. He's going to take down Voldermort." Harry groaned and hit his head on the table while listening to her going on and on about her little Nate. "I mean he is the prophacy child unlike you and the other little brats. My Nate is going to save the world and make Minister one day. Meanwhile you and Duo will look like the little freaks you are." Now Wufei had had enough.

**"NOW LISTENED TO ME YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT! DUO AND HARRY ARE HEROES IN THE MUGGLE WORLD! THEY RISKED THEIR LIFES TO SAVE THE COLONIES! THEY ARE MORE THEN YOU LITTLE NATE CAN EVER DREAM TO BE!" **Harry looked up at Wufei and smiled. He was really a great friend. He turned to the door to see the others walk in, looking at Wufei in shock.

**"HOW DARE YOU LIE? NO ONE IS BETTER THAN MY NATE! NO ONE YOU HEAR?"** The Weasleys looked at Lily in shock. Could she be so stupid? They all knew that Nate Potter didn't have any special powers. **"MY NATE IS BETTER THAN THOES TWO WILL EVER BE AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY OTHERWISE! YOU'RE JUST LITTLE JEALOUS KID WHO WISHED THAT YOU KNEW THE FAMOUS POTTER!" **It was Heero who answered her by shoving a gun in her face.

**"Don't you dare talk about 06 and 02 like that. They saved tousens of people in the both wars. You even say so much as pip about them and this bollet will find a home in your brain."** He hissed making Lily whimper and nod. But it didn't end there.

"Get away from my mom, idiot." Nate yelled and was going to go and push him of Lily when Cara and Henry kicked him on each of his legs.

"Don't talk about our big brothers friend." Cara hissed.

"Yeah, it's you whose the idiot." Henry said. The ex-gundam pilots started to laugh. Duo picked Cara up and Quatre picked up Henry. Harry smiled at them.

"What do our little angels want for breakfost?"

"BLUEBARRY PANNCAKES!" They both yelled making Harry chuckle.

"Sure thing." He went to make them. Duo watched his brother go then turned to his younger siblings.

"Did you know that Harry's bluebarry panncakes has healing powers?" They both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Cara asked cutely. Duo nodded.

"Yes. I remember when we lived in Maxwell's Church and Orphanage. Sister Helen was sick and asked Harry if you make breakfost for the other kids. Harry ran into the kitchen and locked the door. You could hear him work. About a half hour later he came out and had bluebarry panncakes. Everyone eat so fast that they got a stomach ache. But then Sister Helen came out to see if there was okay. She was shocked that we were quite and just ate. There were no fights, no talking, just eating. She asked if she could have some and ate some. Two hours later she wasn't sick anymore and could play with us." Though he didn't tell them that Harry had put some potions in Sister Helen's panncakes, but they didn't need to know that.

"Wow." Was all they could say and stare at Harry as he worked. Mrs. Weasley who heard the story looked at Harry in new light. Harry turned and put the panncakes he had done infront of the kids who just stared at them. He frowned.

"Something wrong?" Henry looked at him.

"Did you really heal that lady with your panncakes?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Eat up then you can go and play." They both mumbled a suft 'thank you' and started to eat. Their eyes light up after the first bite and started to eat faster. Harry smiled and turned back to the stove. "You guys still the same?" He asked his fellow agents. He got 4 'Yes' and 1 'hn'. He smiled and started to work and start to hum 'Rockstar' with nickelback. He put Duo's regulur panncakes, Quatre's bacon and cheese, Trowa's scrambled eggs, Wufei's chinese breakfost and Heero's bacon and eggs on the table with their coffees. They all said 'thank you' and started to eat. He took his panncakes, bacon and eggs and coffee to the table and sat down next to Cara. He leaned behind the twins and hit Duo in the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry shot him a look.

"Close you mouth when you eat. We aren't home anymore." Duo glared but did as he was told with the twins giggling in between them.

"Duo, you eat like a pig." Cara said and giggled. Duo gasped.

"You didn't just say that." He then attack her and started tickling her making her squel. "Take it back."

"Okay, okay." Duo stopped with a big grin. The others smiled at the smiles had. Mrs Wealsey turned to her husband.

"They are so much happier with them here." Aurther nodded and smiled at the little ones.

"It's the first time I hear them laugh. The twins said that they smiling and snuggling under the movies they watch last week." Mrs. Weasley gasped and turned to her twins who confiermed it. She smiled.

"Finally someone who can take care of them. The only one who they were smiling around was Draco but that's only when they are alone." Quatre who heard that looked at the smiling and happy talking twins sadly. Last night he had seen James hit Cara in the stomach. He had taken her after and treated the wound. There he found out exactly how James and Lily was treating them. He had cried in Harry's arms while he told him all he had heard. He would be calling Lady Une. They had to get them out of their care. He ate up all his found and put the dirty dishes away. He left the room and called Lady Une.

_"Une here."_

"Lady Une, it's Quatre. I need an clear for arresting James and Lily Potter for Child abuse."

_"Do you have evidence of abuse?" _

"James hit Cara while I was in the room. Sure he didn't know I was there but it still counts."

_"Book them. I want them of the streets. I have the papers for the twins to go to Harry and Duo."_

"Okay, 01 and 05 will bring them in."

_"Make sure they do."_ He hung up and walked back to the kitchen. Harry looked up and he nodded. Harry gave the signal to 01 and 05 who stood up and pulled James and Lily up to their feet. Harry wiped his mouth and stood up.

"James and Lily Potter you're arrested for child endangerment and neglect. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used agenst you in the court of law. You have the right to and attarny. If you can't afored one, one will be apointed to you. DO you understand your rights as I have read them to you?" Lily nodded while James keept yelled.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Quatre cleared his throat. James turned to him.

"Next time you deiced to hit one of your kids you should make sure not to do it infront of witnesses." Lily glared at James.

"You didn't maked sure that you were alone?"

"I didn't see anyone in there."


	6. Chap 5

A.N: I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry for that but I drove myself into a corner that I have been trying to get out of. I guess that happened now. Anyway I hope you like.

Harry was sitting and doing his report on the first two weeks. Lady Une wanted a report every two weeks to know what was going on. He sighed, Nate was pissed as ever at them because they aressted their parents. He had started to do anything to make them mad so the others would send them away. What he didn't get was that this was Sirius house and HE decided who was staying in his house. He heard the door to his and Quatre's room open. He looked up and saw a tear-eyed Henry. In his hand was a pushy wolf but it had his head ripped off. He stood up.

"What's wrong Henry? Who did this?" He said and walked over and picked his little brother up.

"N-Nate. H-he said a f-freak like me, doesn't need t-toys." Harry narrowed his eyes before sighing. He waved his hand over the wolf and it was whole again. Henry smiled sweetly, but the smile dissapeard. "Harry, me and Cara has this Twin bond and she says that Nate is mean to her." Harry tensed. He was hoping Nate wouldn't take it as far as their parents did.

"Do you know where they are?" Henry shook his head.

"No, she said that Nate said he had a suprice to say sorry for they way he had treaded her. He covered her eyes." Harry nodded and put Henry down on the bed.

"Henry I want you too stay here. I will need you to calm Cara down. You know her better than anyone." Henry nodded and hugged his wolf. Harry nodded and left. He ran into the kitchen and saw the other pilots who looked up at him. "We need to search the house. Nate has Cara and by the way he was raised there is nothing he wouldn't do to her." Duo ws already out of the door with Trowa after him. Heero and Wufei went to search the top floors. Quatre looked at Harry.

"The guardianship papers are through. If you want I can call Rashid and get him to take them to one of the houses." Harry looked at Quatre and nodded.

"At least there they will be safe." Harry and Quatre searched the ground floor when they heard a gun shot. They, like the rest of the household, ran to the third floor to see Heero with a gun pointed at Nate who had a hurt Cara on the floor with his foot in the air. Harry looked at Quatre. "Can you call now?" Quatre nodded and went to make the call. Harry looked at the scene to see where Heero had shot. He found the bullet whole in the wall above Nate's head. He shook his head. He walked into the room and threw Nate into a wall so he could pick Cara up. He turned to Trowa.

"Do you have your medical kit with you?" Trowa nodded and left to get it. Harry walked to his and Qautre's room and laid Cara down on his bed.

"H-Harry, what will happen to us?" Henry asked. Harry gave him a small smile.

"You two are going to a safe place. You know my friend Qautre?" He asked and got a nod in return. "Well he owns this big house and has alot of people that will protact you. They can even teach you about muggle stuff." Henry's eyes went wide.

"You're sending us away?" Harry sighed and took Henry into his arms.

"Henry, the world got a whole lot scarier. I'm not sending you away, you will live in the house we all live in. We will be there as soon as it's over. Okay?" Henry nodded. Harry sat there with Henry in his lap. They watched as Trowa patched Cara up. After that they watched her sleep. Harry looked at Henry.

"Henry can I ask you something?" Henry looked up at him. "You see when it was just Dou and I, I took care of Duo. He was my little brother. My responsibility. What I'm trying to say is; would you protact you baby sister while you're at Quatre's place?" Henry looked at him with a determinded look.

"Always."


	7. Chap 6

Because of the prophecy crap they couldn't arrest Nate, which made both of the brothers hate the magical world even more. Though Cara and Henry was away safe anyway so he couldn't hurt them anymore. Right now though, they were talking to Snape about Death Eater hide outs.

"So they have turned the Lestrange villa in Wales into an hide out?" Duo asked and Snape nodded. "Do you think you can get the blue print?" Snape smirked. Waved his wand at the table and a hlogram of the house showed up.

"What are you going to do?"

"Blow it up." Heero said and turned to Duo. "This is your expertis 02, so you lead on this one. Where do we put C4s." Duo looked at the hologram.

"One on each floor. Including basement. That way we can be sure that it blows up and we can blame it on the gang Wales. It's Shane from Dragons leading that gang anyway so it doesn't matter." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You know they will kill the whole gang right?" Harry shrugged.

"Shane was behind the human trafficing on L2. So as I see it we are saving alot off innicent woman." Snape just nodded.

That night they blew the house up and painted the Dragons simbol on the ground.

Snape watched from the back of the room when Bella was complaining about the mark left after the explotion of the house. He sighed.

"Bella, can you explain how the mark looked like?" She frowned but nodded.

"It looked like a dragon in a ball of fire. Why?" Snape sighed again.

"It was a muggle gang who blew up your house. The call themselfs Dragons. They are known for human trafficing." At the confused looks he explained. "They kidnapp woman and sell them as sexslaves or have them as prostitutes." Everyone looked disgusted.

"And I thought we were bad." Rabastan whispered. Bella started jump in her seat.

"Can we kill them?" Voldermort sighed but looked at Avary.

"Find their headquerters and kill them all." Avary nodded and got to work.

Snape walked into Order HQ to hear Dumbledore telling the Agents for their rash decisions.

"Look, Dumbledore. We know what we're doing. This isn't our first war. You can't fight a war by simple counter act the oursides actions. You need to fight back. And sadly people die in war as you yourself have seen." He hear 04 say in a calm voice. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to see the whole Order watching Dumbledore tell the Agents off. He soughed to get their attention.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore looked at him.

"Severus, why did you go along with blowing a house up? You know the Order doesn't work that way." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I joined the Order to fight Voldermort. So far we haven't done a damn thing to stop this. And I came to tell you that Voldermort is attacking Dragons HQ. Tonight and this weekend they will attack Hogsmeade."

AN: I know it's been a long time but have had alittle trouble writing. Hope you forgive me.

*Hides under her bed*


	8. Chap 7

Harry was lying on a roof under an invisibility spell. He had an M85 aimed at one of the main entrence to Hogsmeade. The other ex-gundam pilots were spread out all over the roofs. All of them had Sniper training. It had taken Harry shoting Mad-eye in the leg for the Order to even think that snipers were a good attack. Suddenly he heard Wufei say over the incom.

_"Susbects approaching form south-east. About 30 of them."_ Then Heero.

_"Copy. Wait 10 approaching from west."_ Then he saw it.

"Guys, another 10 approaching from north. Hope you're trigger happy 01, because this looks like one of yours." He said over the incom. He heard the others laugh.

_"01 is always trigger happy, 06. I thought you knew that." _Wufei said. Harry smirked when he heard Duo say.

_"And that's why you love him so much, huh? And here I thought it was just great sex." _Before anyone could commet on that the DE's started to attack. People were running all over the place. Harry aimed at his first target at shot Rodolphus in between the eyes. As his body fell to the ground the Order started to attack. Mad-eye beeing the only one to go for the kill. The others just stunned people.

_"I got Lucius Malfoy and Pettergrew is captured."_ Trowa said. Harry smiled.

"I got the older of the Lestrange brothers. They haven't spotted the snipers yet."

_"Both Carrow are dead. They seem to be pulling back." _Quatre said in a whisper. Harry looked at his targets and aimed at the back of Rabastan's skall. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Rebastan portkeyed away.

"My targets portkeyed away."

_"Same here, bro." _

_"Here too." _

_"Mine too, pulled back." _

_"Mine are gone." _

_"Hn." _

"Meet you guys back at HQ." With that he started to pack away his things when he heard a struggle through the incom.

"01?02?03?04?05?"

_"Not me bro."_

_"01 is here." _

_"I too, am safe." _

_"I-mgkjhkg."_

_"05, what's happening? 04 are you there?" _

_"You will never see your friends again." _They heard Bella say and a loud crack after that. 


	9. Chap 8

Quatre woke up with a splitting headach. He looked around and found himself in an old cell. Like 1800 old. 'Probobly an pureblood manor or something.' He was chained to the wall. He turned and saw Wufei at his side. He kicked Wufei's ankle.

"05, wake up. You need to wake up." Wufei opened his eyes and saw that he was chained to the wall. But he saw that the chains were in bad shape. Enough pulling would get him loose.

"04, look at the chains." Quatre did as he was told.

"They seem to be as old as this cell. Probobly been here since they first built this place." Wufei nodded. They heard something from the corner.

"H-hello? Someone there." Came the weak whisper. They both saw a guy who looked alot like Sirius. A sibling maybe? He was pretty beat up. They saw the dried semen running along his leg.

"My name is Quatre Winner and this is my firend Chang Wufei." The guy nodded.

"Regulus Black." Wufei frowned.

"Black? As in Sirius Black?" Regulus smiled.

"My big bro okey?" Quatre smiled in retun and nodded.

"Yeah but he had to run back to mother." Regulus frowned.

"Siri was never happy with mother. But then again neither was father." Regulus looked at Quatre.

"Have a knife on you?" Both nodded. Feeling the knife strapped by their ankle.

"Any made by silver?" Wufei took out his knife and slid it over the floor to Regulus who took it. He pointed it at the center of the cell.

"Expecto Patrinum." A silver fox came out of the knife. Regulus whispered something to it and it ran through the wall. He then looked at the ex-pilots. "Sorry but I don't have the strength to do anymore. But Sev will get help." With that he passed out.

At Order HQ.

People were talking about how to save Wufei and Quatre when a silver fox brust through the wall. A weak guy's voice said.

"Sev, two new ones are here. Two of yours. They are at the old DE's hide out. Think last war. The hide out we got before the fall. Please hurry I don't know how long I will be able to keep guys out. My magic is weakening." Then the fox dissapeard. Sirius looked at Snape.

"W-was that Regulus?" He asked and Snape nodded.

"He found out something about the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord wanted him to suffer before they killed him. God I thought he was dead by now or I would have gotten him out of there." Harry sighed.

"We don't have time for guilt right now. We have three people to save. Snape can you get a hologram blueprint of the hide out he was talking about?" Snape nodded and waved his wand. The hologram showed a manor.

"It's a Black manor. Regulus uncle donated it to the Death Eaters. It was built in the late 1800, so it has pathways through wall and what not." Harry nodded and looked at Duo who was looking at the hologram.

"Can you get a close up on the cells?" Again Snape waved his wand and a hologram of the cells showed in the middle of the table. "They would probobly have them here." He pointed at the last cell.

"The longer in the longer the resuce will take and easier for them to catch up." Heero nodded.

"Hn. 06 and Sirius will go and get them out of their. 02 and Kingsley' team will take the top floor. Snape's team and 03 will take the second floor. Mad-eye's team and I will take the ground floor. We might as well take Potter with us as there is high chance that Voldermort will be there to see the prisoners. We will break in at dawn. And everyone will have incom's with them so you will be able to call back up." Everyone nodded.


	10. Chap 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry looked at Heero.

"We need to have Sally on stand by. It would be good to have a Healer onstand by too. Because if I have anything to do with it, this ends tonight." Everyone nodded. Sirius looked at Heero.

"We could get Poppy, the school nurse. She has battlefiald nurse training. It's part of the Healer training in St Mungos." Heero nodded in agreement.

"Get her to coordinates. 03 call Sally. She will know what to do." Trowa nodded and left to make the call.

Later that night.

Harry and Sirius snock in pretty quickly. They hadn't seen any DEs so far so they might be in a meeting. They got to the dungeons when they saw their first DE. He was guarding the cells. Harry snock up behind him and hit him on the back of his head. The DE passed out and Harry and Sirius stuffed him in an cell and locked it. Sirius pocket the wand he had taken so the DE couldn't get out by magical means. They checked all the cell and found a little girl in one. She couldn't be more than 6 years old. Harry walked carefully against her. She looked up at him with her big grey eyes. He bent down to her height and smiled a warm smile.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" The little girl looked at him for a second before answering.

"Haley. Do you know where my sister and daddy is?" Harry frowned.

"Who is your sister and daddy?"

"My sister is Amanda. She's a big girl. She's 15 years old. My daddy is Reg-Reg-"

"Regulus?" Harry asked and the girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't say his name so I say daddy. My baby brother is in the corner." Harry looked at saw a baby. He was about 5 months. He rushed to his side to check if he was still alive. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. Harry took him and went to the little girl.

"Come on let me take you out here." He turned to Sirius. "Keep looking for Regulus, 04 and 05. I will take these little ones to Sally and Poppy." Sirius nodded.

The building across of the DE hide out.

Sally didn't know what to feel. She had seen alot in her day but never had she thought she would see Agent 06 come in with a baby in his arms and a little girl with black long hair and grey eyes. 06 set the baby down on a bed and told the little girl to sit down on another. He then turned to the doctor and healer.

"They are both Regulus'. Haley seem to be born a couple years ago under the short time of peace. There is another girl around 15 accourding to Haley. I don't know the boy's name though."

_"06, I got them."_ They heard Sirius voice through the incom.

"Good. Now get them out of there. I'll meet you half way. Everyone be on the look out of a 15 year old girl. Black hair and black eyes. She was born soon after the last war ended."

_"Copy that." _They heard 01 say and the other teams reapet that statment. Harry said bye to the little girl and headed to meet Sirius. Sirius was just getting out of the dungeons when Harry met up with him. He had his brother in his arms while Wufei had Quatre leaning against him. Harry rushed to their side to help. He took Quatre into his arms and they hurried out of there.

"Regulus, 04 and 05 are safe and under Sally and Poppy's care."

_"Thank god. Now 06 get your ass in here and help."_ He heard his brother say. He chuckled.

_"We found the girl."_ Tonks said and they heard an explosion.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway one more chapter maybe two.


	11. Chap 10

Harry turned around and ran towards the house and saw that half the house was blown up. He ran in in search fot the others.

"01?02?03?" He yelled and he got a weak answer.

_"06...W-we're in t-the*cough* livingroom on the *cough* secound floor."_ He heard his brothers answer.

"All of you?" He asked in confusion.

_"Y-yes, they either w-was here or f-flew in here when*cough* it exploded." _

"What about the girl?"

_"S-she i*cough*is lying next to me." _

"Hold on guys. I'm coming. So is Sirius and Sally." They ran in and soon found the others. Alot of the were hurt. Tonks was found under a peice of the wall. She was alive but badly hurt. Sirius started to make portkeys and dropped them on the hurt which took them to Poppy. Harry ran to Duo who was half lying on the girl. It looked like he had protacted her agenst most of the blast.

"Duo?" He asked quietly. He turned his brother and saw a big flesh wound on his leg. The girl was okay though.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Harry looked at her.

"I don't know. We need to get him to a doctor." She nodded and stood up to help him. Together they helped Duo out of there.

Harry was pacing. Sally and Poppy were working on Duo. The others they already saved or did as much as they could on. Tonks and Mad-eye were dead. They had been to close to the blast to survive. Sadly Nate Potter survived. He hadn't been anywhere near the part of the house that exploded. They had found him wondering the basement looking at old posions that was there. Sally came out of the room that Duo was lying in.

"He needs to rest his leg for a week but other then that he's fine." Harry sighed in relief. They suddenly heard alot of plops and Harry ran to the window and saw several of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

"FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED! WE HAD AT LEAST SIX PEOPLE IN HTERE THAT WOULD HAVE THE LIGHT SIDE DO WHAT EVERE WE WANTED!" Voldemort yelled and soon they heard a Death Eater yell.

"There are still people near here. Not in the building but close by. Like a naighbour house or something. Their magical signitures are still here." Voldemort looked mad.

"FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!" Everyone nodded and started to search. Harry turned to the others.

"I know we have wounded and are tired. But if we don't fight back we will killed." The Ex- Gundam Pilots, minus Duo, nodded and stood up. Harry ran to a room where he had set up weapons for if something like this happened. He took five sniper rifles and gave them to his fellow ex-gundam pilots. They all took a window for themself on either side of the building, while Heero took the roof. They waited until most of DE's were at the entrece of every house on the block then started to shot them. They got half of the DE's before they understood what was going on. Soon they started to attack and Sirius and other wizerds were shoting spells from the windows. Harry heard plops inside the sick room and ran inside. He saw a DE next to Duo. He already had Nate in his arms. Harry threw himself at DE before he could dissapear and was pulled with them. He was suddenly infront of Voldemort himself. Harry glared and turned to his brother who was waking up. He saw Voldemort.

"Well, isn't this just like old times 06? We go in and rescue, get hurt and then captured." He said weakly and chuckled. Harry shook his head.

"Only you 02, only you." Voldemort raised an eyebrow at them and smirked.

"The two missing Potters. Lovely." Duo and Harry looked at each other then at Voldemort.

"06, who is he?" Duo asked and Harry frowned.

"I don't know, 02." Then his eyes went wide. "I think it's Voldemort." Duo's eyes narrowed at Voldemort before shaking his head.

"Nah, Voldemort is sopposed to be scary. This guy couldn't scare a kid." Harry looked at Voldemort again and nodded.

"You're right." Everyone looked at them like they were nuts. But what they didn't know was that Duo had handed Harry explosives he had in his hair and Harry had placed them under Voldemort. He turned to Duo and and helped him up. "Come on bro, let's head out." He said and then took Nathen by his arm. "You are comming with us." They started walking and had taken two steps when curses was sent at them. They started to run and as soon as they were at safe distence Duo set the explosives of. Blasting Voldemort and anyone near him in the air. Killing them instently. Duo smirked.

"Come on bro, let the others take care of them. I need to lay down. My leg is killing me." Harry nodded and lead Duo back to the sick room, leaving a shocked Nathen behind.


	12. Epilogue

Quatre and Duo were talking to the wizerd and witch from the magical social service. They wanted to see if Henry and Cara were safe with them and had been there the whole they just watching them. Now that Cara and Henry were in bed they were asking questions. Harry was sitting on the couch and watch Quatre explain what they did and things like that. He heard soft steps comming down the stairs and looked up to see a tear eyed Cara who hugged her wolf close to her chest. He walked over with a concered look on his face. He could feel the others eyes on him.

"What's wrong Cara?" He asked as he kneeld down to her height. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare about Father. H-he came and took me and Henry away." Harry sighed and picked her up.

"I wouldn't let that happen, Cara. You're safe here." She looked at him in shock.

"Promise?" Harry nodded.

"I promise. Come on, let's go to bed." He said and carried her upstair. He heard the others follow. The witch and wizerd probobly wanted to see what he was going to do. He walked into the twins bedroom and saw that Henry also was up. "Nightmare?" He nodded and hugged his dog close. Harry sat down on Cara's bed and put her down. "Come over here." Henry ran to Harry's side who pulled him into his arms. "Like I told Cara. I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I promise." He looked up and saw the witch and wizerd watching him along with the rest of the house hold. Which was a hell of alot of people. He looked back down at the kids on the bed. Henry had gone to lay down next to Cara. "Want me to read a story?" Cara looked at him.

"Can you sing a song?" She asked sweetly. Harry chuckled.

"What song to do you want me to sing?" Henry looked at him.

"Simba and Nala's song." Harry nodded and started to sing in a soft voice.

"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The worls for once  
In perfect harmony with all its living thing." Harry looked at Quatre as he ccontinued.  
"So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past  
Impossible.  
She'd turn away from me." Quatre walked over while he sang Nala's part.  
"He's holding back, He's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king i know he is  
The king I see inside?" The rest of the Ex-gundam pilots sang with them on the last part.

"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The worls for once  
In perfect harmony with all its living thing.  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look to far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainies  
Love is where they are." They the song ended the little ones were asleep. Harry smiled and kissed their foreheads.

* * *

Later that night Quatre was looking for Harry and found a note in their bedroom.  
'Follow your heart and hopefully it will bring you to where we first got together. - Love Harry.' He frowned but did as the note told him and went to the biggest cherry blossom tree in the back yard. When he got out of the back door he saw red rose paddles going along the way to the three along with candles lighting the way up. When he got to the three he saw a blanket and food spread out on it. The candles were going around it. But what he cought his eye was Harry who was standing there with his finest pair of jeans and a white shirt holding a white rose. Quatre smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. Harry smiled at him and handed the rose to him.

"A beautiful rose to my beautiful boyfriend." Quatre blushed and looked around.

"When did you have the time to do this?" Harry smiled.

"When you went with the witch and wizerd to sign the papers that let us keep the little ones." Quatre smiled and they sat down. Harry served him his favorite food. Chicken with rice and a curry sauce on the side. They were drinking white wine with the food. To dessert they had strawberry chesse cake. Also a favorite of Quatre's. When they were finished Harry smiled at Quatre.

"Quatre, we have known each other for a long time. I still remember when I first saw you. When you helped me and Duo in the first war. I knew right then that I wanted you. And my feelings grew to love. We got together under this very tree." Quatre looked at him in confusion. Where was this going. "Before I met you I thought I never would fall in love. I never had the time but you tought me different. You showed me love, you showed me that there is a different life to the one my brother and I were living. So Quatre Rebabra Winner, would you do me the honor and marry me?" He asked and opened the ring box in his hand. Quatre gasped. It was a beautiful diamond ring. Quatre looked up at Harry.

"Yes, yes I will." He said and kissed harry who smiled at him happly. Harry put the ring on Quatre's finger. He was happy. His little one had agreed to marry him. If he would die tomorrow he would die an happy man.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for going with me on this story and barring with me through bad grammer, bad spelling and long waits. I hope you loved the ride as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who put this story on story alert. And thanks to everyone that reviewed on this story.


End file.
